Coke and Pepsi
by EmilyMichelle13
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. She is taking too many classes. Who is going to help her before she does something she will regret?
1. Smoke

Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever, I own nothing; if I did….I'd be rich…

Chapter 1: Smoke

Hermione sat on her bed, flipping through _Hogwarts: a History_ for about the millionth time, biting her nails. Her eyes scanned the pages, looking at the moving pictures of her favorite place. Naturally, she would be going back for her seventh and final year in a week. She couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry, Ginny and Neville, Seamus and Dean. All of them were great friends, but here in her muggle home, she had no friends except for Crookshanks, her cat.

She cried out. How much more bored can you get? She was pretty lonely, like she had been for the last month, where she hadn't seen Ron or Harry. She felt like she needed her friends. They helped her with so much. Hermione looked around the room, where her eyes fell across her cigarettes. She quickly leaped up and grabbed one, stuffing the rest of the box of smokes into her drawer and out of sight.

Hermione went into her closet, which already smelled greatly of smoke, and light her cigarette. She took a long breath in and inhaled the smoke, then let it out again.

A knock sounded on the door, and Hermione quickly tapped the end of the cigarette onto her blanket, jumped out of her closet, and went to the door. Unlocking it, she opened the door, flinching at the squeaking of the hinges."

"Mione?"

Hermione squealed. She jumped into her best friend's arms, his red hair in her face.

"Ron! What are you doing here? We still have a week before term!" Hermione cried, her arms still draped around Ron's neck, whose face was turning an odd purple.

"My mum said you must be bored, so we came to get you. Your mum said you could leave with us, if you wanted to, that is. Harry is with us too."

Hermione screamed, and then said, "Oh gosh, you don't know how bored I have been. I missed you and Harry so much!"

"Hermione, pack your trunk, then we can leave. Oh, and you might want to put out that cigarette. Your robe is catching on fire," Ron said, snickering and eyeing her closet.


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Hermione ran to her closet, pulled out her wand, and put out the growing fire on her robe. She sighed. _Great, she thought, now Ron knows._ She ran about her room, pulling her Hogwarts things into her trunk, and then hit her head hard with her hand.

"Duh. I'm a fucking witch." She used to wand to pack the rest of her things, and then levitated her large trunk. She galloped downstairs, her trunk following after her in and eerie way, barely off of the ground.

"Ready," Ron heard Hermione say, who was brushing her hair out of her face.

Ron smiled then took control of her trunk.

"Come on, car's parked outside," he said, grabbing her trunk. Hermione laughed.

"Got a new car, did you?" she asked, remembering the old car Mr. Weasley had bewitched in their 2nd year, when Harry and Ron had gotten into serious trouble for driving the flying car to Hogwarts, then crashing it into a large and abusive tree.

Ron nodded. "New Mustang, Dad's just bewitched it yesterday."

Hermione giggled, following Ron out of the door. She gasped outside of her door, where a beautiful red car was parked. Ron patted her on the back as her stood there, frozen.

"It's okay doll, it's just a car." Ron sniggered at her, opened the dream car's trunk, placing the large case inside, and then slamming the lid shut. Hermione got inside of the car, crying out at the sight of Harry and Ginny, who were sitting side by side, holding hands.

"Harry! Ginny! Oh gosh, I've missed you two so much!" Hermione hugged them both as Mr. Weasley nudged her, and she said, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, it's so wonderful to see you. And thank you greatly for coming to pick me up." He nodded, started the engine and drove off. He looked around to see that the street was deserted of onlookers, and then the car around them disappeared. He rose into the air and they were off.

The car dropped onto the ground and Hermione stumbled out, looking around at the familiar house known as The Burrow. She sighed, happy to be with fellow witches and wizards.

Mrs. Weasley came busting out of the house, wrapped in an apron that was painted with flowers. She embraced Hermione and smiled at the brunette upon release.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you again," Hermione said.

"It's nice to see you too, dear. Why don't you come inside and have some warm tea I have just made."

Hermione smiled and followed Mrs. Weasley inside, Ginny following her, leaving Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley to deal with Hermione's trunk.

Hermione and Ginny sat at the large wooden table, which was vacant for a change, except for Pig sitting on the edge in his cage, hooting softly. They slowly sipped their tea, watching Mrs. Weasley leave and return, cleaning up the already breaking house.

"So, you and Harry finally got together?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny smiled behind her cup, and nodded, going a light pink.

Hermione sighed, "About time, too."

Ron came stumbling through the door, struggling with Hermione's trunk.

"Merlin, what do you have in her Mione?"

Hermione laughed, got up from the table, and pulled out her wand. She flicked it, and the trunk levitated, relieving Ron of the pain.

"Thanks," he muttered, pouring some yea for himself. "Excited about the new term, Mione?"

She nodded, watching as Mr. Weasley disappeared behind the wall leading into the rest of the house. Harry took a seat next to Ginny. They kissed playfully, and Harry grabbed her hand, making her stand up. He led her into the hallway, up the stairs, and they disappeared behind the guest bedroom wall.

"Bet you anything they shag a million times before we go back to school," Ron said, looking at Hermione with a look of wanting.

"Ron, you naughty boy, shame on you for thinking like that." She thought about it, thinking about how much she wanted to shag a certain blonde.


	3. Taking it too Far

Chapter 3: Taking It Too Far 

Hermione walked through the Fat Lady's portrait, yawning and stretching, not having slept very well last night.

"Hermione, come on, we need to get to breakfast. We can get our schedules and stuff," Ron said.

"Shit," Hermione muttered under her breath, knowing she wouldn't be able to take it again.

As they walked down to the Great Hall, they passed Draco Malfoy, who looked at Hermione and grinned, a very small grin, not wanting Harry and Ron to see him.

Hermione's heart melted. He had grinned at her. Oh god, could this really be happening. Hermione smiled and walked into the Great Hall, her spirits rising slightly.

"Schedules! Gryffindor schedules here!" Ginny said brightly, holding out three schedules and smiling. "This year is gonna be GREAT!" she said enthusiastically, sprinting back to where a few other 6th years were and sitting down.

Hermione looked at her own schedule, which read:

Monday:

9 o'clock: Muggle Studies

9 o'clock: Arithmancy

9 o'clock: Defense Against the Dark Arts

11 o'clock: Astronomy

11 o'clock: Herbology

11 o'clock: Ancient Ruins

Lunch

2 o'clock: Divinitation

2 o'clock: Care of Magical Creatures

4 o'clock: Potions

4 o'clock: Advanced Transfiguration

She frowned. "I can't believe I am taking Divinitation. Am I crazy?" She stuffed her schedule into her pack, and then ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry back, gazing over their not-so-tough schedules.

On her way out of the Great Hall, she tripped, and her pack broke at the seam and her books spilled out. She sat on the floor and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help you with that, Granger," came the voice, a very familiar voice, a cold one.

"Malfoy?" Hermione shrieked, turning around, gathering her books up as she went.

"Hey," he said, looking down at her with warm eyes. "I need to talk to you."


End file.
